Dr Pierce and Number Thirteen
by TheHFness
Summary: Playing soccer is Santana's only release from the pressures of being a pre-law student in the middle of her senior year. But when her temper gets in the way and earns her an injury, she ends up in the hands of the new sports medic, Brittany S. Pierce. How will Santana handle someone who doesn't take her attitude and puts her in her place?
1. Snixxmode

This came from a prompt on my tumblr. I liked it so much decided to turn it from a one shot into a little more. I'm thinking maybe 3 of 4. Shot

A/N: This is for fun. I do not own Glee or it characters.

I also don't know much about soccer nor am I in medical field. Not much is mentioned about either. But If the mention is wrong please don't take offense.

Chapter 1: Snixxmode

Santana rounded the corner into the girl's lockers room, stripping her jersey off as she powered walked in. She threw it over her shoulders and continued her rant. "I get kicked out of the fucking game for pushing someone who intentionally tackled me," She shoved one of the bins of towels out of her way as she took a seat on the bench. "It's total fucking bullshit. I get trampled on," She pointed to her forehead and hissed. "A fucking open gash from getting scratched with a cleat. This is total fucking bullshit."

Quinn just rolled her eyes and followed her. "I know the call was bullshit," She grabbed the first aid kit out of one of the lockers. "I mean, at least it was until you starting yelling at her in Spanish and you slapped her across the face."

Santana growled at Quinn as she started to take her shoes, socks and shin guards off. "There were yellow cards being held up to warn us and whistles blowing before I even started to yell. I didn't slap her across the face when I got up. I might have pushed her a little. But it's not like she even fell down. That bitch pushed me first to begin with," Santana stood up and finished stripping down. Leaving her in spandex and a sports bra. "Come on, Quinn. Come patch up my forehead so I can get an ice bath."

"I don't know much about sports soccer," Santana's head whipped around to a new voice coming into the room, "But I think if you would have just gotten up and kept your hands to yourself, you could probably still be playing."'

"We are ahead by four goals," She said matter of factly, "Three of which I made, so it's not the end of the world I got ejected." Santana tried to play it cool. The girl in-front of her was drop dead gorgeous. Tall, blonde, legs for days. She had a medic bag she was carrying over her shoulder.

"Well then don't act like it is," She said sharply as she stepped towards the hot headed Latina. "I'm Brittany. I'm the new sports medic for WMU." She looked at Santana, "You should sit still so I can see if you need stitches."

Santana was floored. This girl she didn't know was sassing her and bossing her around. She kind of liked it. She usually would just sass back and not listen, but she wanted to spend time with this girl. "I'm Santana…"

Brittany cut her off as she slid on some blue gloves, "Lopez. Number 13. " She stated dryly. She tilted Santana's head back to get a better look at the cut. "Butterfly stitches will hold it," She grabbed a thing of alcohol out of her bag and some gauze. She dabbed the material just a little. "This is going to sting." She grabbed Santana's chin quickly, before pressing the padded cloth to her head.

Santana hissed and gritted her teeth, "Mother fucker. It never hurts like that when Quinn does it."

Brittany just rolled her eyes, "She probably only uses hydrogen peroxide," She looked over to the other blonde as if to question her. Quinn just quickly nodded holding the tiny metal first aid tin to her chest. "The medical kits like that okay for small cuts or to patch up until you can see a doctor," she offered Quinn a small smile. "But this is pretty deep. If it would have been a little wider, you would have needed stitches."

Santana just nodded slightly as the blonde talked to her, "How did you end up here? WMU isn't a really big university. Doesn't have a lot of funding for sports to begin with."

Brittany finished up the two little white band-aids on her forehead. "This is just part time for my internship, I'll only be here for twelve weeks. Coach Beiste came from a huge college that's known for turning out some professional athletes. So, if she came here, she must have seen some potential in someone. But even if she doesn't churn anyone out here, she's an amazing connection to have."

"So this is mostly a political move for you?" Santana cocked her eyebrow up asking with a little bit of bite behind her words.

"I'm an unpaid intern," She snapped back, "Of course it's about connections." She grabbed Santana's forearm and put her left hand on her shoulder and pressed down slightly.

Santana pulled her arm back, as she howled out in pain. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Brittany grabbed the Latina's has hand back and turned her wrist up right, "Keep your palm facing up," She ordered as she stood up and moved behind the soccer player.

Santana gritted her teeth, "Why should I listen to you? You're obviously trying to hurt me."

"I saw you favoring this arm a little bit when you were running up and down the field. You're left handed but you were checking people mostly with your right side, " Rolling her fingers over Santana's shoulder blade and near her rotator cuff. "There it is."

Santana slouched down a little as Brittany's fingers kneaded into her skin, "There's what?"

"You have a huge bruise in the middle of your shoulder," She pressed in two fingers a little sharply.

Santana hissed out and whipped around, "Are you trying to make it worse or better?"

Brittany looked over at Quinn, who had taken a seat down cross the locker room. "I don't know how you can put up with a mouth like this. If my girlfriend ever talked to me like that, I would probably slap her."

Quinn threw her hands up in defense. "I have a girlfriend, but it's for sure not her. I couldn't be more than friends with her. I would probably kill her."

Santana threw her cleat across the room towards her best friend, "Thanks, you asshole."

Brittany grabbed a hot pack out of her bag along with some athletic tape. "I'm sorry. I just assumed since you followed her in here and were going to patch her up." Brittany snapped the small heat pack and held it against Santana's shoulder, "Lean down for me."

Surprisingly both to Quinn and Brittany, the brunette did as she was told. "I don't have a girlfriend. It's soccer season, it wouldn't be fair to someone."

Quinn laughed a little, "Because you have a worse attitude and are more moody than usual?"

"Fuck you, Q." She felt Brittany finish taping the heat pack around her shoulder. "It's because I don't have time to be a decent girlfriend. Between pre-law, practice, and games It wouldn't be fair."

Brittany smiled a little bit when she heard the _badass_ girl start to talk. "I understand what you mean," She said softly as she started to pack her bag up. "WMU is like 45 minutes from home. I have to be here at least twenty hours a week. I'll still have class. I don't have time to comment to be a good girlfriend either."

Santana just nodded, "So what's the deal with the pack and stuff, Dr. Brittany?"

"Keep that on until for about 20 minutes, the heat will start to go away anyway," She threw her bag over her shoulder. "Then I would ice bath like you were going to for a little bit. Maybe 5-10 minutes. You don't want to over do it."

Santana just nodded in agreement. She stood up and stretched her free arm over her head, "Are there any restrictions otherwise?"

"I wouldn't do anything too strenuous with your left arm. If you have to do papers or write notes for anything over the next few days, try to lean more on your right." She spoke softly as shifted on the balls of her feet.

"Yea." Santana said as she extended her hand out to shake hands with Brittany, "Thanks for patching me up. Sorry about the Snixxmode. I get bitchy when it comes to the game."

Brittany shook her hand and nodded . "Well, having passion is never a bad thing." She pulled a card out of her bag and handed it to the Latina. "Call or text me if you have any other questions if you can't find me on campus. I'll be around a few days a week," She said softly as she started to walk towards the door. She turned on her heels to face the soccer player as she walked backwards, "If you want to do something strenuous after your shoulder is better, you can call me too." She winked a little as she bit her lip and walked out the door.

Santana was floored. She literally had no words. She watched the blonde disappear into the hall way.

"Well, looks like that cold ice bath isn't just for your muscles now." Quinn laughed out at her still stunned best friend, "She was really fucking hot too."

Santana just smirked. "Game on."

Santana waited a few days to text Brittany. She didn't want to seem overly eager. Quinn told her she should have texted her right after she left. But, Santana had refused. She didn't want to seem desperate. She barely even knew anything about the girl. Besides her name, her phone number, and how hot she was. Quinn pointed that, that's usually all she knew before she would drag a girl back home to their apartment after meeting them at the club. Brittany also already had the upper hand by seeing the Latina nearly have naked when she patched her up on that Monday.

Santana decided to text Brittany on Thursday. Telling her that her shoulder felt almost completely better and if the blonde had any advice.

 **Hey. It's Lopez, number 13.** She thought it would be funny if she teased a little. **The arm feels better do you think there's anything else I should do for it?**

Santana looked at her phone like every 3 minutes for almost an hour before she got an answer.

 **Glad it's mostly better. Don't do anything if you feel any more pain. More Advil and ice it.**

Santana was kind of disappointed with the text answer. She thought she would have gotten something more from her.

 **Alright. Thanks again for the advice**. She didn't check her phone again after that. She was buried in school work this week. She had mid-terms coming up, soccer practice, games and trying to have a social life.

Practice had gone really well. She felt almost one hundred percent. She showered quickly and found herself some dinner. She broke out her law book, her laptop, and her phone.

She was surprised when she saw she had 3 messages. Her heart fluttered a little bit when saw they were from Brittany.

 **How was practice? The pain still gone?**

The next one was about 30 minutes later. **I hope you didn't die… I won't have anyone to look at.**

The last was just a few minutes before. **Well, if you're not going to answer me. I guess I see you tomorrow at practice. Unless you're dead.**

The athlete didn't really know how to respond to it. It was a little flirty, but not overly. But the fact that she took the time to ask about practice meant.

She typed out a quick message and smiled a little. It was almost 11. She couldn't really afford to avoid studying for her mid-terms. **Thanks, Dr. Britt. I'm not dead. Practice was pretty good. I didn't die. So you don't have to fear losing your eye candy.**

The next reply was immediate. It made Santana smirk a little bit. She hadn't even read it yet and it made her feel tingly.

 **Good. It would be a long 12 weeks otherwise. I guess I'll see you tomorrow.** Santana left it with a good night with all the hopes of tomorrow.

The week past pretty quickly for the brunette. She had seen Brittany a couple times, they actually almost had lunch together. Brittany had asked her to lunch in between her classes. But Brittany got pulled away last minute when one of the girls on the track team fell over a hurdle and twisted her ankle.

Saturday was going to be her chance. Coach Beiste had arranged a fundraiser for WMU athletics department. She knew she wouldn't go pro for soccer or get offered a better offer than at a different college, the only reason she was there was because of Brittany. Brittany herself had told her it was all about connections. If Coach Beiste had anything, it was connections.

She hated formal wear. Dresses, jewelry, heels, jackets, and everything that went with it. She knew her being pre-law meant playing dress up for the rest of her adult life, which she accepted. But, she at least wanted the time she spent talking about sports to be comfortable.

Pantsuit was what she decided to wear. After an hour and a half of wardrobe changes and one final, 'Fucking get dressed already' from Quinn, she was ready. Santana was finally just going to ask her out for drinks.

The Latina had spotted the blonde from across the room. She was fairly certain Brittany hadn't seen her yet. She was talking very animatedly with a group of older men. Santana could barely catch her breath Brittany was dressed so beautifully. Short black dress that hugged all the right places. Her hair was down with loose curls. Brittany turned her head to the side and caught Santana's gaze. Her smile grew a little bigger.

Santana waited patiently for Brittany to finish up her conversations. She grabbed a drink for her and Brittany as a waiter just passed by her. She sipped hers a little. Brittany started towards her she offered a soft smile. "Dr. Brittany," she teased softly.

"Number Thirteen, " She said quietly as she ran her hand down Santana's arm and grabbed the extra drink out of her hand. "I don't see you with a hot date on your arm. So I don't think you need to drink two," She took a small sip.

"I actually got it for you," She blushed a little. "You look amazing, Brittany."

Brittany smirked at the brunette's compliment. "Thanks, Santana." She blatantly looked shorter girl up and down. "You are very sexy."

Santana felt her face get even hotter. This was not in her normal realm of dating. Usually she was the one flirting, teasing, and telling people what they wanted to hear. Oddly enough, she liked it. "Thanks," She raised her glass up a little bit for a toast. "How about to two beautiful women having a good time?"

Brittany tapped her glass against Santana's lightly. "So," She said softly as she ran her fingers gently over Santana's forearm. "I got some good phone numbers. You made an appearance. How about we get dinner since that lunch got canceled?"

Santana's smile just broadened. "That sounds really good," She motioned to her clothes and sighed. "Can I go change first though? I mean I know being a lawyer I'll have to dress up all the time. But I would rather be in something comfortable."

"You really do look amazing," Brittany put her finger under Santana's chin. "Do you need help getting into something comfortable?"

Santana nearly choked on her whine, "Sorry!?" She said confused.

"We'll go get dinner," She ran her index finger across the brunette's cheekbone. "Then maybe dessert at my place?"

Just like when she was given Brittany's number all she could do was nod.


	2. Go Fk yourself

This came from a prompt on my tumblr. I liked it so much decided to turn it from a one shot into a little more. I'm thinking maybe 3 of 4 shot

A/N: This is for fun. I do not own Glee or it characters.

I also don't have any real medical field knowledge or soccer…so I'm kind of doing research on the fly as I go. So bare with me.

Chapter 2: Go F *K yourself

Santana slammed the door to her and Quinn's small apartment, "Brittany Pierce can go fuck herself." She grumbled into the empty living room.

Quinn appeared from the hall way dressed only in a robe, "Santana it's 2 am. What the hell is your problem?"

The Latina was obviously pretty drunk. Swaying as she was now standing in the kitchen hunting a beer down. "Sorry Q. I know you and the hobbit were sleeping. Apparently Brittany has a boyfriend." Santana swung the beer in her hand around, with the container open. Spilling beer all over the floor. "We have been fucking for 3 weeks…and she has a god damn boyfriend."

Quinn grabbed the beer out of Santana's hand and dragged her off toward her bedroom. "Honey, I'm sorry things are messy. But if you drink anymore you are going to start crying."

Santana just huffed out as she started to take her Jersey off, "I would not fucking cry." She glared at Quinn, "I would not."

The blonde could see her eyes starting to water. She knew her best friend was going to start the water works shortly. She just sighed and put her hand on the door, "Get your pamajas on and I'll be right back.

"Fuck you, Q." She threw her shirt off cross her bedroom. "I don't need to be fucking babysat." She went to step out of her pants and nearly fell on to her bed.

A few minutes later Quinn came back with some Advil, water, and some toast. "Drink the water with the toast and take 4 Advil. We can talk about Brittany in the morning when you get up." She set them on Santana's night stand.

"Shut up, Q." She sighed out. She was overly annoyed and fairly irrational at this point. She at least managed to dress herself. She walked over to Quinn and gave her a small hug. "Now get the fuck out of my room."

Santana woke up to bright light and the smell of pancakes and bacon. She groaned as she rolled over to look at the clock. It was almost 11. Quinn had let her sleep in. Usually after one of her drunken stupors, her best friend will punish her with loud cleaning very early in the morning. She also assumed by the smell of bacon, Rachel must have had work this morning. Quinn was sensitive enough to not cook real bacon in the morning when the diva was there.

She grabbed her glasses off her night stand and hobbled her way into the kitchen. "Q," She mumbled out softly before she took a seat in at the table.

Quinn just sat a cup of coffee and a plate of food in front of her, "If you don't have a hangover yet and you eat this you might dodge the bullet."

Santana just nodded and took her first sip of coffee. "Life would just be easier if we just married each other." She snarled out softly.

"You're welcome," Quinn had known Santana long enough and well enough that that was her form of a thank you. Just not in so many words. "We would kill each other."

The soccer player just sighed, "That's very true." She shoveled almost a whole pancake in her mouth, "Madye I colled be da nun."

Quinn sat down across from her at the table and laughed, "You couldn't be a Nun, Santana. You like sex too much. You would probably literally die without it." She snapped a piece of bacon in half and put it in mouth, "So what is this about Brittany and a boyfriend? I feel like I haven't really seen you since you started whatever the fuck this is."

"Well, the night of the fundraiser was the first night anything happened." She pushed her food around her plate and shrugged. "We were supposed to go to dinner then go to her place. But she lives like 30-45 minutes outside of the city depending on the part of town you're in." She took another sip of her coffee, "So we just ended up here. We didn't even make it to dinner."

 _Santana had Brittany pinned up against the wall with the blonde's long legs wrapped around her waist. The Latina was assaulting her neck with licks, kisses, and bites. The kind that would for sure leave marks for the next day._

 _Brittany grabbed her chin rough, bring their faces so close that Santana had to make eye contact. "Bedroom,now." She unwrapped her legs lowing herself down slowly, she kissed the small brunette roughly, and started to push her backwards._

Quinn just sighed, "I remember that night." She groaned out a little and finished off her piece of bacon, "There were clothes strung from the front door to your bedroom. I still don't know how you got her underwear across the living room and on the lampshade."

Santana smirked a little, "It had been a while since I had gotten any. Some of us don't have girlfriends."

Quinn slammed her hand down on the table, "Thank god I do. I'm so glad I went to Rachel's that night so I didn't have to hear you guys. Brittany is loud. Anyway, go on."

 _The next morning Santana woke up in bed alone. She wasn't really surprised by that. They had talked briefly about last night just being fun and she was okay with that. No note or text message. Santana didn't really care._

 _Well, she didn't care until she got to practice and Brittany was there. The blonde basically ignored her for the 2 hours they were there. She didn't need to be hugged, kissed, and fawned over. But a hello would have been nice._

 _A little later Santana overheard one of the other girls ask Brittany about the marks all over her neck. The Latina's chest did swell up with pride a little bit at the question. But what really surprised her was Brittany's answer._

" _Well, let's just say I haven't had that kind of fun in a really long time," Brittany shuffled her bag on to her shoulder and went to leave. "I really hope I can get it to happen again."_

 _Santana didn't think Brittany had seen her. She was around the corner changing basically hiding from plain sight. Brittany rounded the corner just as Santana pulled her shirt over her head, she looked up and caught Brittany's wink as she left the locker room._

"So, do you think that was a professional thing? Like her not talking to you after?" The blonde asked softly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Santana just huffed and crossed her arms leaning back in her chair. "So I see her at practice all that week. We talked a little bit more, but nothing you know _sexy._ Then she texted me 2 Fridays ago pretty much out of the blue."

 _Santana shoved her law book out of the way when she heard her phone vibrate. She hoped to God it was Quinn getting out of work early so they could go get a drink._ _ **Brittany**_ _came across the screen with one new message it confused her._

 _ **Round 2?**_

 _Was all the text said. Santana didn't need to be told what it meant. She texted back Yes, when and where. She grabbed her jacket and drove the 35 minutes to Brittany's place. She didn't end up coming home until 4 the Saturday afternoon._

"So at this point you guys have banged twice and that's it?" Quinn was trying to follow as Santana filled in the blanks.

"Yea, pretty much," She sighed out, "Then that Sunday, we went out and had lunch. She acted normal all week. We made plans again for Friday. Same kind of set up, but she came here instead. That was last weekend when you went to Rachel's parents."

"So what happened while I was gone? I haven't really talked to you because all of the practice you have been having for the tournament."

 _Brittany knocked on the door and patiently waited for Santana to open it. "Hey, San." She said softly before she kissed the brunette deeply._

 _Santana just took at the door a little stunned. Sure Brittany had kissed her like that before, but she thought they were going to have dinner before they just started fucking. She had actually cooked for them. "Hey, Britt."_

 _They did end up having dinner, mostly talking about school and the tournament coming up. Santana cleaned up the dishes and got them both desert. Santana was a little confused when Brittany led them to the couch for what seemed to be movie watching time. Brittany had seemed pretty quiet most of the night. Letting Santana make up most of the conversation topics._

 _About half way through the movie their small kissed started to turn into a very hot and heavy make-out session. Brittany had lost her shirt over the side of the couch. Santana's hair was down and her shirt was unbuttoned to the middle._

 _The Latina went to un-clasp the blonde's bra when her hands were stopped by Brittany's. The blonde lace their fingers together and pinned Santana's hand above her head. "This week…getting past second base might not be a good idea." She leaned down and started to kiss Santana's neck. "At least not for me, but I can do whatever I want with you."_

 _Santana was about to ask why, when it registered with her. Brittany her been kind of quite. She looked exhausted. "Do you just want to go to bed?"_

 _Brittany looked down at her confused. She wasn't sure what her answer should be. "Do you want me to stay?"_

 _Santana just shrugged, "I mean, I still have a heating pad from my shoulder. I also have chocolate. If you have better options, you can go if you want."_

"Let me get this straight. You couldn't have sex because she was on her period. She offered to give you probably a whole night's worth of sex, at least from what you say happens between you guys," Quinn stuck her tongue out in disgust for a second, "And you instead ask her to sleepover and offer to take care of her."

Santana just shrugged, "I know. That was the night I really fucked myself."

 _Monday afternoon, was the first time since that Santana had seen Brittany. They were in the locker room getting ready for another long practice._

 _Brittany was checking her bag to make sure she had everything. She walked up to Santana holding a small plate with clear wrap on it. "Hey, San." She said softly, standing in front of the Latina._

 _Santana looked up from the floor, she had been lacing her new cleats. "Hey, Brittany."_

" _These are for you," The med-student said softly, "Kind of like a thank you for the other night."_

 _Santana wasn't sure how someone could be the sexiest and the cutest person on the planet rolled into one. But Brittany did pull it off. Santana took the plate out of her hand and nodded. "No problem, Britt." Santana pulled the clear plastic back and smiled. "How did you know snickerdoodles were my favorite?"_

" _A little blonde birdy told me," She grinned a little bit, "I also don't have class tomorrow night. I know you don't either," She leaned down towards Santana's ear, "I'm game if you are."_

 _It took as second for what Brittany had said to sink in. "I don't have anything on the books. My place?" She asked softly._

" _Yea. I like your place. I'll be here tomorrow anyway with the tennis team," She leaned down and kissed the soccer player on the lips softly, "I'll see you on the field, Thirteen."_

"So what happened after that?" Quinn for once was actually enjoying Santana's escapades. Usually she told the Latina to keep them to herself.

"Well, she came over Tuesday night. She spent the night." Santana said softly finishing up her coffee. "I mean, you saw her that morning. I heard her talking to you right before she left."

The blonde just nodded. "Yea, she said something about an early class that day."

 _Santana rolled over early in the morning feeling the other side of her bed for Brittany. When she came up empty, she grabbed her glasses from her night stand letting her eyes adjust for a second. She felt her breath get caught in her throat. Brittany was standing in Santana bathroom, with the door open. Leaning over the counter washing her face. Santana wasn't sure if it was the sight of Brittany's bear ass or the fact that the shirt said Lopez across the back, but one thing was for sure. She liked it._

" _You're up early. It's not even 8." Santana grumbled out as she rolled to her side putting her hand under her chin._

" _Some of us aren't lucky enough to have classes at noon most of the week. I have a 10 am. I have to get home to get ready for class," Brittany replied softly as she walked back into the bedroom throwing her hair up into a messy bun._

" _I can't help it your major requires like 5 hour classes with 8 hours worth of labs." She teases softly batting her eyelashes at the blonde._

 _Brittany sat on the edge of the bed and started to pull her jeans up. "Well, you also have to do nine thousand research papers."_

 _Santana traced the number 13 on the back of her jersey that Brittany was wearing. "That's my away jersey. Since the game is home this weekend," she leaned up and kissed the back of Brittany's neck. "You could wear it Friday if you wanted."_

 _Brittany tensed up a little bit. She turned to Santana offering her a small smile. "Ms. Lopez, that might get us in trouble." She took the shirt of slowly, keeping her back towards turned Santana. "It might be seen as a little unprofessional."_

 _Santana just nodded. Brittany did have a good point. But that didn't change the fact that earlier in the week the blonde had kissed her in front of half the soccer team in the locker room. "That's very true." She leaned back and threw her arm over her face. "Let me get dressed and I'll walk you out."_

 _The bed dipped when Brittany leaned over top of Santana. "Don't worry about it. You should go back to sleep for a little bit while you can," She leaned down and kissed the soccer player lightly on the lips, "See you tomorrow afternoon for practice."_

 _She knew Brittany was about to pull away, but Santana hadn't gotten enough yet. Her hand slowly made it's way to the back of Brittany's neck. She pulled her back down and bite on her bottom lip. Not wanting to waste any time, she kissed her back deeply. "Okay. See you tomorrow."_

"That doesn't seem like she was pulling away or like trying to back off at all to me?" The short blonde said as she cleared their plates off the table.

Santana threw her hands up in the air, "I fucking know right?!" She huffed out softly and laid her head on the table. "Wednesday was normal we got a drink after, but she went home to study. She was at the game Friday. So I invited her to the party for last night."

"And you effectively came home drunk as shit," Quinn piped in mid-sentence.

"Yea," Santana snapped bitterly. "She showed up with some asshole in a military uniform. Stupid fucker had a Mohawk. She said it was her boyfriend…what the fuck. Like seriously?" Santana smacked the table.

"Well, what did she say about it when you asked her?"

"That's a fucking shit show too." Santana huffed out as she got up from the kitchen and motioned to the living room. "You will want to sit down for the rest of this."


	3. Hear Me Out

This came from a prompt on my tumblr. I liked it so much decided to turn it from a one shot into a little more. I'm thinking maybe 3 of 4. Shot

A/N: This is for fun. I do not own Glee or it characters.

I also don't know much about soccer nor am I in medical field. Not much is mentioned about either. But If the mention is wrong please don't take offense.

I did fix the beginning of chapter 1 that had an inaccurate soccer ruling. I'm sorry if it bothered some people.

I also got a question about their ages, Brittany and Santana are both in their senior year of college.

 **Chapter 3: Hear me out**

 _Santana was already three beers and two shots in once Brittany had arrived at the party. It was over an hour and a half late. She had sent the blonde several texts, but only getting short responses. Santana shouldn't have been so eager. Brittany said she would be there, she was going to be there._

 _The soccer player was out on the front porch smoking when she saw a big black truck pull up. The driver was someone she didn't recognize so she just looked back down at her phone, waiting for Brittany to say she was close._

" _Hey, San." She was snapped out her thoughts when she heard her name called softly from a voice she knew well._

" _Hey Britt," Her head shot up, but her smile started to fade when Brittany was standing in front of her guy with a Mohawk._

" _Santana, this is Puck," She motioned to the tall man beside her. His hair was in a short Mohawk. He had on a plain green t-shirt, green camo cargo pants and boots to match. Santana guessed Army, but she wasn't really sure nor did she care._

 _He held his hand out to shake hers, "Nice to meet you. Brittany's told me a lot about you."_

 _Santana was a little apprehensive but she shook his hand back to be polite. "Nice to meet you too." Brittany never mentioned a brother or anything. But they hadn't really talked too much in depth about family. Maybe he was a friend who had a free weekend to go home. Of course, a party would be the perfect place for him to relax. That had to be it._

" _Hey, I'm going to scope things out inside, Britt. Just find me later." He smiled down at the slightly shorter girl and kissed her on the top of her head. "Don't let her get into too much trouble."_

 _Santana just nodded, "Sure thing." She watched the guy disappear into the house. She felt Brittany's hand slip into hers. She could feel herself starting to smile again._

" _Sorry, it took me so long to get ready. I didn't know he was coming in this weekend." Brittany ran her thumb across the top of Santana's fingers. "Let's go get a drink."_

 _Santana wasn't very impressed a few hours later when Brittany was sitting in her lap kissing her and Puck decided it was time for them to go._

" _Puck, come on. Things were just getting good," Brittany whined at him when he pulled her softly by the shoulder._

" _Dude, look, if you want to go that's cool. I know you drove, but I can bring Brittany back home." Santana tried to offer a compromise to him._

 _Puck just nudge Brittany against softly, "Come on, B. Let's get going."_

" _Dude, she doesn't have to go with you if she doesn't want too." Santana might have been a little drunk at this point. She and Brittany had a couple more drinks._

" _Santana, I do have to go." She said softly. She leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "He came home for the weekend to spend time with me. I should probably spend time with my boyfriend."_

" _Hold the fuck up," Santana pushed herself up practically knocking Brittany out of her lap, "What the fuck do you mean your 'boyfriend?"_

 _Puck just shook his head, "She didn't tell you I see. We have a 'don't ask don't tell policy' while I'm gone. But when I'm on leave, I like to spend time with her."_

 _Santana threw her hands up the in air, "Brittany, are you fucking kidding me? Did you hear what he said? A' don't ask don't tell…' Santana gritted her teeth, balling her fists up at her side. "It's fucking comments like that, that sets the gay rights movement back to the dark ages…"_

" _Santana," Brittany said softly, trying to grip her hand only to have the Latina pull away from her, "We both knew what this was from the start. It was just fun," She sighed out softly. "I thought we were on the same page."_

" _Well, for fucks sake, Brittany," Santana threw her hands up in the air. "I thought we were too. But then you stay with me 3 nights in a row just because. We didn't even sleep together those times. You fucking made my lunch one day before you left. I miss you text messages. Baking me fucking cookies after that one day. I'm sorry if I assumed this might be going somewhere else."_

" _Santana, I'm really sorry…" Brittany was starting to cry softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."_

" _Your BOYFRIEND is right. You should really fucking leave."_

"Santana, I'm so sorry. That's a fucking mess." Quinn reached over and patted her best friend on the shoulder softly. "I don't really know what to say."

"There really isn't anything to say besides I'm a fucking moron," Santana pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, "I knew I shouldn't have gone back out with her after the fundraiser."

The first week or so it was hard to avoid Brittany, she seemed to be everywhere. Logically, Santana knew the blonde med-student wasn't at her college anymore than she normally was, but she still seemed to keep coming out of nowhere.

For the first few days, Brittany had tried to text her and call her, even talk to her at practice. Santana sternly told her to fuck off at least over a dozen times. Santana had done no string attachments before she wasn't sure why this with Brittany bothered her so much. Maybe because she was actually starting to feel something to her.

The weeks melted together a little quicker after the first one. Brittany seemed to have gotten the hint and she backed off. She didn't try to contact or talk to Santana at all. Not even at practice. She had successfully avoided her until today.

Now here she was, back in the locker room with Quinn, Coach Bieste and Brittany. She dived to try and steal the ball and ending up falling on her shoulder hard. Brittany had warned her the first time she had gotten hurt to try and take it a little easy even if she was playing. She had been playing more aggressively every game since that night at the party. She was also much more careless.

"Santana, you're an idiot. You need to be careful." Quinn warned as she watched Brittany look Santana over.

"I don't know what you were thinking, Lopez." Coach Bieste said sternly, "I know you don't have sports scholarship, but if you can't write or if you have to be out for a few days, that's going to screw with your grades. You're too smart of this crap." The older woman patted Santana on the head, "You be careful. I don't need my best forward out the rest of the season." The coach made her way towards the locker room doors. "I'll be back to check on you after this half."

Brittany assumed Santana's silence was only because she didn't want to get Coach Bieste in the middle of anything. "Luckily, I think it's just a muscle strain. The bruise on the top of your shoulder will probably stick around for a few days to a week. You'll need to ice it a lot more than before. I don't think you'll need any real pain killers. Not that I can give you any," She grabbed cold pack and handed it to Santana. "You need to literally not do anything the next 2-4 days. Skip practice, try and do as little as you can with as little movement as possible. It's worse than last time, so it's going to be more painful."

Quinn didn't exactly want to talk to Brittany after everything that had happened. The other blonde had really put the hurting on Santana. But she also knew Santana, she knew she wouldn't ask any questions. She would just be stubborn and not speaking. "Is there anything we should do at home for it?"

"Like I said, she'll need to ice it a lot more than last time. Usually it's recommended to ice it for twenty minutes for every hour she's awake," Brittany spoke softly as she looked at Santana, beckoning her with a silent wish to look up at her. "But between her classes and homework that's pretty unreasonable. Ibuprofen every 4 hours and ice it whenever there's actually time." Brittany threw the last few things in her bag and stood up. "If you need anything, just text me." Brittany slowly left the locker room.

"You should have just taken me to a real doctor. You know I didn't want to fucking be around her." The Latina stood up, kicking her locker as she went across the room to get her stuff. "You should have made her go away." She hissed as she tried to pick her bag up out of her locker.

"Santana, Coach Bieste made that call, not me. At least she didn't try and force you to talk to her." Quinn came up behind her and snatched her bag out of her hand. "Let's get you home, gimpy. I love you, but I'm not losing my Saturday date night to take care of your ass."

Santana groaned when she heard a knock on the door to her apartment. Quinn was out with Rachel. There wasn't anyone else that ever came over to their place. Maybe in Quinn's 'infinite wisdom', she called the pizza place down the street and sent them to bring Santana pizza. She hissed as she rolled off the couch to answer the door, "Coming." She yelled out a little annoyed.

As soon as she opened the door, she regretted even wasting the energy to get up. "Doctors haven't made house calls since the like 50's. What the hell do you want, Brittany?"

The blonde was playing with her fingers and barely even looked up at Santana, "I didn't come to check up on you. I wanted to talk to you about Puck."

Santana was fuming now, "So, you didn't come to check on me when you know I'm hurt. Now you want to talk to me about the boyfriend you didn't tell me you had?" The soccer player gritted her teeth and kicked the door. "What the fuck do you want from me?"

Brittany threw her hands up in front of her and shook her head, "I know how bad that sounded after I had said it," She shoved her hands into her pockets and sighed. "I didn't mean I didn't come to check because I wasn't worried. I am worried. I don't like seeing you hurt."

"You should have fucking thought about that before you brought G.I. Joe to the fucking party," Santana was losing her patience. If it had been anyone else, she would have slammed the door in their face before they even had been given a chance to speak. Even though she was still so mad at Brittany, she couldn't force herself to shut the door.

"I know. I've told you I was sorry a hundred times for that," She tilted her head towards the open door, "I know it's asking a lot. But can I come in for like ten minutes, then after I explain I'll leave."

Santana knew it was probably against her better judgement, but she moved out of the way. "We'll let's get this over with so I can kick you out and feel a little bit better about today."

Brittany stood in the middle of the living room with her hands in pockets, "Do you mind if I sit?"

"You're already in the house," Santana sat down on the couch and leaned back against it. "So what do you want?"

"First of all, I know what I did was fucked up and what Puck said was even more fucked up, but it's not like it sounds.." Brittany tried to think of the right words without making it worse.

"So you have a boyfriend you have an open relationship with who obviously thinks gay rights are a joke," Santana hissed out. She pointed her finger at Brittany. "Sounds like a real winner to me."

"He's not my boyfriend…He's my best friend from childhood. He came up to help me…help me with you," Brittany looked at Santana and sighed, "You came out of nowhere and caught me by surprise."

"What the hell are you talking about, Brittany?" She sighed and pulled her feet to her chest, trying to close herself off. "I took you by surprise? You're the one who gave me your number and flirted with me more."

"I thought unattached was what you really wanted, but that night you asked me to stay just to stay…" She smiled at herself thinking about the first night they actually stayed together. No other motives but to spend time together. "That was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me, then that morning I was wearing you jersey…That's why I got weird."

"That doesn't even make any sense. Everything was fine the night before, then you got all weird." Santana just shook her head. "I still don't understand."

"I got an email from NYU. I got into grad school there. After I'm done with my internship in June, I'll be moving to New York…"Brittany said softly, "I thought it would be easier for you to be mad and not want anything to do with me than you ask us to spend the last few weeks we had here together."

"So you brought Puck to piss me off so you could get away scott-free?" The brunette was slowly starting to understand but didn't make it hurt any less. Brittany had lied to her. "Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"After you said something about the jersey, I knew you wanted something more. I thought if I told you the truth, you would want to spend more time with me before I left," The blonde wiped a small tear out of the corner of her eye. "I already knew I felt something for you…I didn't want to make it harder on both of us."

"So why are you telling me now?" Santana stood up and walked over to Brittany, "Now you have even less time and this is making it worse."

"I'm sorry," Brittany said softly. Santana could barely understand her. The blonde's body was starting to shake a little. Her breaths were become a little huffy. "I…I just wanted to tell you the truth."

Santana didn't want to hear her sob or see her cry anymore. She leaned down putting her right hand on the side of Brittany's face. "You're a fucking pain in my ass." Santana leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly. "And you're an idiot. I'm still very mad at you…"

Brittany looked up at her trying to offer a small smile. "I know… I don't expect you to want to spend my last few weeks with me. It will make it harder on both of us."

"I wasn't done." Santana moved to sit in Brittany's lap, "I'm going to Columbia in the fall. We'll both be in New York…you know, if you want to try and continue this thing."

Brittany just nodded quickly and wrapped her arms softly around Santana's waist. "I don't expect you to forgive me…you know, like right away. But I will make it up to you."

"God damn right you will, Pierce. I'm still mad at you," She kissed her on the cheek softly. "You can start by calling the pizza deal down the street and getting me some pizza."

"I think I can do that."


End file.
